Affinity: The NightBorn
by Zephyra Cobalt
Summary: Sayomi is a girl able to see the Duel Spirits that inhabit the cards of the Duel Monsters game.From a young age she has wished to meet these friendly spirits on their turf,never knowing that her wish would be soon granted in the worst way possible...
1. A Greeting

Affinity: The Night-Born

**A/N: Third rewrite of this here story! If anyone is reading this, please leave a comment or something. I hope I can do it properly this time. Please be patient with me! I'll do my best! *bows***

**Disclaimer: ZephCobalt doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Many thanks to Anime-2000 from whom Amir originated from, and from Kitt Yuehana who provided inspiration for a certain mage's name.  
**

Chapter 1: A Greeting

They watch. They whisper. They would throw things at me, if this were not Domino High, where such things are forbidden inside school. Inside being the key word. As soon as I was far enough, surely, they would begin to torment as they usually did. Or perhaps not, I could certainly do enough damage on my own. Goodness knows I injured myself enough just by tripping and falling.

I am Sayomi, Maki Sayomi, the youngest and only girl of my family. I have two older brothers, Hideo and Kuuya. Sometimes I envy them- Hideo is as normal as normal can be, and does not know what Kuuya and I know. I envy Kuuya sometimes too, for although we both can see the Duel Monster Spirits, he has the blessing of the dragons, which means good luck and popularity. I sometimes wonder if I am cursed, for I have the blessing given by the magicians which make up my deck, who were my best friends since I was eight. Magicians aren't exactly lucky- I have had my share of unfavourable conditions, of circumstances that turned out less than well for me.

Blessed and cursed. Just like my uncle Arkana. He's a stage magician, a very well-known one, have you heard of him? He travels the world performing everywhere, and he specializes in impossible escapes, just like Harry Houdini of the last century. His tricks are dangerous, yet awe-inspiring. Also, he is a Duellist- in fact, he is the one who taught me how to play. He's in England right now, last I heard from him, trying out the most dangerous act to date. I hope he's alright. I miss him- duelling against him is fun, and since both Hideo and Kuuya are in university right now, I wish I had someone to talk to. Not that I dislike talking to my dear duel spirits- White Magician Pikeru and Ebon Magician Curran are really good friends of mine- but I would occasionally like another human's company.

School went out a while ago. I wonder how I will get home in one piece. It doesn't happen too often, but I have walked into ambushes before. I typically take a back alley- it's safer for me, marginally, since I don't need to worry so much about cars. "But there are traffic lights and crosswalks" you might be saying- well, I have a tendency to space out from time to time, and I had a bad scare from nearly stepping out on a red light. Yes, I can be very airheaded at times. The back alleys have their own share of dangers...I remember there was this one time I was walking home but found myself in a dumpster quite late in the evening. I suppose whoever did that just wanted to toss me in- I found my bag somewhere in that mess and it still had most of the stuff in it. Regrettably I came to school stinking of garbage the next day.

Ah well. There isn't much to do today, and I really don't want to use the main roads. I hope I don't get jumped again. Of course, I suppose I should expect to- lately my luck has been worse than usual.

_Curran, Pikeru, if you don't mind, could one of you scout ahead for me? I'm feeling rather tired and I don't think I could fight off another ambush today._ I just came from phys. Ed class and I am not willing to have another alley battle. Only to my eyes, a white-dressed girl with pink hair and a brunette in black gothic Lolita clothing nod and vanish, skimming the route I planned to take and hopefully finding a safer one home.

_Sure we can, Yomi! _I absently nodded, which drew strange looks from those around me. Oops. Sometimes I forget only I can see them. But they should be good and used to it by now, I think. I went to my locker, which was unsurprisingly vandalized again. I do wonder why they have to use up good Sharpe ink like that. It's not that hard to remove either- just a little bit of Purell hand sanitizer and it's gone. It's easier if I clean it up- I dislike having to deal with the authorities about things like this. It's pointless anyways, it causes me unnecessary trouble. Those that get punished have friends, and they usually will come after me in revenge. Besides, it's not as though they're death threats- just the usual insults to my sanity. I open the locker and gather what little I need to get- lately I've been keeping more in my bag and less in my locker- and leave. Pikeru and Curran came back to tell me that the road I chose I was clear today, meaning with any luck I'd be able to get home alright.

As I walked, my duel spirit friends appeared to chat. _Yomi, was school okay today?_ Pikeru asked.

_Yeah, it was alright. I answered a few questions in class._ I thought back at them.

_Oh, that's great! By the way, did you look at what's inside that envelope the teacher gave you?_ Pikeru mentioned. 

_Nothing good, I expect._

_It can't be that bad,_ reasoned Curran, _you always assume the worst. What if it's an award or something?_

_I highly doubt that. The guy delivering it to the teacher didn't look too happy. In any event, I'm waiting 'til we're home before I try to find out what it is. Either way, I doubt I'm going to enjoy this._ We traced our way through empty alleys. Thankfully I was able to get home okay. I suppose they were busy today. After letting myself in and locking the door, I went to the kitchen, two small guardians besides me. Taking the letter out of my bag, I slit it open with a butter knife.

"To Maki Sayomi, we regret to inform you that your relative Arkana has been hospitalized with severe injuries in England. We send our sincerest sympathies. The London General Hospital." It was a short note, written in English and Japanese. I couldn't believe it...I reread it again to be sure. I knew Uncle's job was dangerous...but I never thought...this is terrible! Is he still alive? Is he in one piece? How will he continue this work he loves so much? Will I ever see him again?! He's all the way in England, what if he never comes back!? I still haven't beaten him in a duel yet, there's still so much I wanted to do with him! I have seen neither him nor my oldest friend for almost two years!

_Breathe... _I will myself to remain calm, taking large lungfuls of air. Pikeru and Curran observe in concern.

_Yomi, it should be alright...they only said he was injured, not dead. _Curran's calm words bring me back.

_...yeah, that's true. I think I'll write him a letter. Nuts, this probably means he can't travel for a while._ *sigh* I really wish I had another person to talk to...and I even have this new strategy I want to try out. Such terrible luck we magician-blessed have... I reach into my bag and pull a paper and pen.

"Dear Uncle, I just heard of the accident today. Are you alright, what happened? Will you be okay? I swear, that letter I got from the hospital scared me to death! Please get better soon, we all miss you and your guys! It's really lonely here, Kuuya and Hideo are in University, and my parents don't want me talking about this other family! I wish I could fly over there and see that you're okay. It's driving me crazy to just sit here while you're all the way over there. I'm always thinking about you all. ~Sayomi". It wasn't a very long letter, but I said most of what I wanted to. I guess I'll go mail it tomorrow, when I calm down a bit. I'm so worried, what if it's life-threatening or worse, paralyzing him from the neck down?! What if he can't walk or duel anymore?! And is Catherine-neechan okay? Is she hurt too? Oh, this is really...aanh...

I think I need to calm down a bit.


	2. Jumped

Chapter 2: Jumped...

**A/N: Disclaimer at Chapter 1. Really, if I didn't own it then, why would I own it now? Only thing I legally own is my deck.**

We weren't expecting a lot of things today. Some of them were good and some of them weren't. We weren't expecting, say, to find a Skilled Dark Magician sitting in a puddle on the way to school. It was a bit shocking, actually- his kind isn't exactly common and to find him abandoned in a puddle... He looked a bit sad sitting there, I don't think he liked it much either, I got the vague impression he was drowning. So I picked him up, and dried him out in my math textbook.

_Thank you for that._ I heard him say when I finally got him out at Lunch, reasonably dry.

_Not a problem. What happened to you anyways?_ I wanted to know, and so did Pikeru and Curran, who were kindly keeping quiet for the moment.

_I'm not too sure. I remember being in a Duel, but I think we lost...something came over my Player and he just...dropped me there. Like he didn't want me around anymore. There were these odd fellows with cloaks and an insignia that vaguely reminds me of the eye of Horus..._

_Whoa. That's seriously, hardcore weird._

_Yeah...I don't really have anywhere to go now. _He sounds a bit dejected. Well, if no one wants him around...

"Ouch." Someone had thrown a paper wrapper at me. I think it was that bunch of girls over there...they're walking away giggling, so it's probably them. *sigh*. But then, while I'm not looking, I walk into a wall. "Ouch...where did this wall come from...?"

_Yomi, it was always there. You should be more careful._ Curran chastises me.

_Er...is she alright?_ I heard Skilled Dark Magician asking Pikeru and Curran.

_Oh, quite fine. This is normal for her._ Curran replied.

_Ah! Maybe you can stay with us, Skilled-san. I don't think Yomi would mind too much, right Yomi?_ Pikeru told him.

_No, I wouldn't mind at all...ouch, my nose...no really, please, make yourself at home._ Because I didn't want to lose his card, I shuffled him into my deck. _I am aware of your effect...and it would be nice if I actually had a Dark Magician around._

_Why don't you try your luck with booster packs?_ The new arrival asked.

_My luck is usually bad, so I doubt I would succeed in gaining one. Besides...I'm waiting for a certain one. Unfortunately I don't know if I'll ever see him again as his Player is in the hospital with bad injuries, so I'm told. Curran, Pikeru, why don't you tell him about it? I really don't feel up to it right now._ The two girls nodded and sat on my head with the Skilled Dark Magician I just gained, chatting about it. I had to focus on getting through another day. ...Well, that, and I'm hungry right now.

...

I saw one of those weird cloaked fellows on the way to the post office today. He must have been travelling the same way as me though. I mean, why would anyone try to follow dumb, clumsy old me, who trips over air and walks into walls? I'm short, and I'm not particularly attractive...everyone says I'm even a bit dorky, walking around with my cards in my pocket and that bag I have always nearly full. So there's no reason anyone would follow me, right? Maybe he's just going to the place where the post office is. I mean, that plaza does have a convention hall, maybe he's a Star Wars fan and there's an event I don't know about? Or maybe he's an anime otaku, although I wouldn't know why they have events on weekdays. Oh yay, here's the post office! All I need to do is go on in and give the letter and a few yen to the lady...I'd send an email, but I'm pretty sure that where Uncle is, they don't have internet in his room.

At least, that's what I thought until after I finished mailing my letter. Remember that cloaked fellow I just said about? He was there, leaning against the wall as though he were waiting for someone. As I soon found out, that "someone"...was me.

"Hello Maki-san. How do you do?" he asked cheerfully. Why...?

_Be careful, Yomi! That guy's been following you since you got out of school, and he has Shadow Magic like you do!_ Pikeru warned.

"I mean no harm, so would you kindly tell your guardians to calm themselves?" Again with that too-cheerful tone! I don't know this guy, what do I do? Is there any way to escape? And he can see Pikeru and Curran! Ack!

"...okay, first of all, who are you, and what do you want from me?" I tried to sound calm, but it came out annoyed... well, okay fine, maybe I'm a bit irritated.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. I'm Arikawa Takuto. Would you relax a bit, our big brother just wants to invite you for tea," he replied. Gee, like that helps!

"Unh, I'm sorry, but I'm really busy, and I would feel out of place going to tea with someone I don't know."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," he advances...I swear he's leering under that hood... "We happen to know your schedule very well, and I doubt anyone would miss you, am I wrong? So you can either come with me quietly and save us both the trouble or things might get a bit...ugly." Is that a threat?! Okay, I might be a bit scared now, I REALLY don't like dealing with total strangers in this way, but this is so cliché, it's annoying! I glare at him. I'm already in a bad situation. I can feel shadow magic collecting around him- there's nowhere to run! I've already walked too far away from any reachable doors, and this guy could probably outpace me if I tried to make a run for it. Suddenly I feel a second person, much like the first appear.

"You shouldn't ask her these things- just take her. You were already dumb enough to make yourself look like a stalker." Those were the last words I heard before something was pressed to my face and the world warped to darkness.

...

"Ugh..." Headache- no, it's more like...throbbing. Yeah. Nose, burning. Something nasty in mouth. Want to puke. Nose, itchy. Smoke?

"Oh good, you're awake. Here, have some tea, it'll clear out the effects of that drug." There's a cup. Should I drink it? What if it's something worse? "It's not poison. Come on." And who's talking? It sounds like a guy. Where am I? What am I doing here...? Well, what the heck, if something bad already happened to me, it already happened to me-

_Don't drink it, it's drugged._ Ara? Who said that? It sure doesn't sound like any of my guys...and that cup looks really repulsive, whatever is in it.

"N-no thanks. I'm fine." So slow...come on brain, wake up.

"You sure?" the Voice says again.

"Ugh. Look. Just lay off already, whoever you are. If you're the leader, tell me now, who the heck are you, why did you send that creep to stalk me, where am I and what do you want?" Okay, I'm more awake now, and I think I'm annoyed. Yes, I'm really annoyed.

"Very well. I suppose you are justified in being irritated with us. I am Kurosaki Ginta, a Rare Hunter. I will be brief: I know you have Shadow Magic. Marik-sama needs more people like you for the upcoming Battle City Tournament. In compensation, you will get a rare card for every duel you win, freedom to do whatever you like so long as Marik-sama permits it, and a good salary. Will you join our ranks?"

_I don't like the sound of this..._ Curran growled.

_Rare Hunters...so these are the guys who messed up my Player!_ Skilled Dark Magician realized.

"...No. I have seen how you work, and I am not inclined to join thieves, stalkers and muggers. I'd like to be allowed to go home now, I have a life to live." I reply coldly.

"Oh, but my dear, just as you had no choice in coming here," he purred. This can't be anything good... "You have no choice in this either. You guys know what to do." He signalled and a bunch of those cloaked goons surrounded me. I have heard the news about this and it's never good. I'm also ticked as heck right now. I only wanted to go home from school and sit with my friends to watch a show after delivering my letter, and I was jumped, drugged and kidnapped. Then that leader fellow tries to make me drink something. How rude! How dare they?!

Red, black and purple fill my vision. Before I knew what happened, those five guys had collapsed around me. Ginta looked afraid for a moment, but his eyes clouded over, and I heard words in a foreign language.

_Sayomi, get out of the way!_ I heard Skilled Dark Magician shout. But it was too late- a cloud of magic filled my vision, and I had this unpleasant sensation of being detached from myself. After that...the world for me ceased to be. Now this, I REALLY wasn't expecting, even though I really should have.


	3. And Dumped

Chapter 3: And Dumped.

It's disorienting, to be in this Void. Gravity doesn't exist here, so up and down are completely irrelevant. It's big and it's small at the same time. It makes one dizzy and claustrophobic, even if they aren't. Worse yet, that voice chanting in a foreign language hasn't ceased! I don't know what kind of spell that Ginta guy wants to cast and I do NOT wanna find out! I have no idea where to go either-

Eh? Something just snagged my arm. It's long...and pink. Then I feel a yank. My vision goes weird for a second and next thing I know I'm sitting on a lovely lush lawn with Curran standing over me, her trademark pink whip in hand. She looks solid...wait a sec...

Solid? That could only mean one thing...

I don't know whether I should be amazed, scared or just flat-out excited.

"Wow...I'm really in the Shadow Realm..."

"No deuce you are. Someone used Millennium Shadow Magic on you, Yomi, you poor sucker. It's a good thing I caught you when I did! This has gotta be the worst thing to happen to you to date. Don't worry though, we'll take good care of you."

"Yomi! Phew, I'm so glad you're okay!" For a moment I saw nothing but white and pink as another girl decided to glomp my face.

"Geez Pikeru, of course she's okay! Who do ya think rescued her anyways?!"

"You don't gotta be so mean, Curran." Pikeru pouted.

"Yeah well I was doing just fine until you showed up!" she shot back.

"Guys, it's okay. Discounting the fact that I was just kicked out of my own body, I'm fine." They stop arguing and look up at me as I spoke. I dusted myself off. I allow my eyes to wander for a bit, and I'm really amazed. There is grass, a blue sky, sunlight, buildings- strange buildings, none that I have ever seen at home or otherwise. And flowers! In fact, this place looks like home...except, without the pollution, and the air even smells nice!

I think my jaw must have been hanging slightly open, since Pikeru was giggling. "Close your mouth, Yomi, you look like a Seven Coloured Fish."

"Oh." I feel like an idiot.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Curran commented.

"Yeah...where is this, exactly?"

"The Domain of Beasts. We call it home. Here is where all Duel Spirits come to live when not in battle." Curran explained.

"Oh, but Yomi, you're really lucky today! Your timing is perfect- today is the day Spellcasters come from all over for the annual Convention! This year is really special- the mages of the King of Games himself will be hosting! You might even find some friendlies there!" Pikeru sounded really excited.

"Pikeru, are you nuts?! You've been with Yomi for this long already and you STILL don't know that she can't deal with large crowds easily?!" Curran snapped. I have to agree with her. Large crowds...it's not just that I can't deal with them, I'm AFRAID. There'll be so many impressive people there, if those reports tracking the famous Mutou Yugi at the Duellist Kingdom Tournament were any indication. What if they were just like the people back where I just left? What if they don't like me? That would be the worst thing in the world! I love magicians, like beyond fangirl love, I've grown up with them and they're the best people that ever happened to me- but what if it's only one-sided?

"Well, she's got to learn to mingle sometime. Besides, they're really nice people, Yomi! They're not going to hate you!" Pikeru said, as though she had read my thoughts. She took my arm and with strength that was surprising for someone who looked only eight or nine years old, tugged me to a giant...uh...convention hall. It isn't like those square buildings I'm so used to seeing- this hall, it's like a combination of a castle and a mansion. There are people going in and out of it, lots of them, and even from where we were, it wasn't hard to hear the buzz of many speakers. But Pikeru didn't stop, she kept dragging me towards the building until we were among the lines and lines walking in. Did I mention that these people are all much taller than me and I'm starting to get nervous? "Come on Yomi, don't be shy, they're all very nice people!" That's easy for you to say...

There are hundreds-no, THOUSANDS of mages here! As far as my eye can see in this giant room- it looks so small outside but it's HUGE!! There are at least twenty Dark Magicians in any direction, of all colours and editions- they'd all look the same if I didn't notice those little differences, most likely given by the players. Like, there was this one Dark Magician who had these strange charms tied to his staff...

But that's not who we're going to, apparently. Actually, I don't know who we're-

"Hey everyone! I said I'd introduce my Player to you some day! Here she is! Guys, this is Sayomi! Yomi, I'd introduce everyone but it'd take a week to do everything!" Pikeru shouted cheerfully. Suddenly I feel many, many eyes on me and I am really, really nervous. I don't like being stared at like this! It's like they expect me to do something! I mean, what do I do? What should I do?

"U-um...hi?" I force a smile and make a tiny wave. "N-nice to m-meet you a-all..."

Dimly, I notice Curran slap her forehead and mutter something along the lines of 'Pikeru, you dimwit...'

"Hello there." Huh?! What the-?! Who-what-when-where-how?! S-someone...behind me?!

"EEEK!" I think I'm gonna have a heart attack...and I just jumped about three feet up.

"Oh my. She's a bit jumpy isn't she?" that same person said, apparently unaffected.

"Tsk, Amir, you should know better by now! Sneaking up on people scares them! Sorry about that- whoa, you look a bit pale, um, do you want to come outside where it's less crowded?" I barely register that the speaker is a Dark Magician Girl. I'm feeling somewhat light-headed right now and I nod- I would LOVE to get outside, all these tall people are making me feel tiny and insignificant and so, so CLAUSTROPHOBIC HELP ME! I didn't even know when she had taken my arm and half-dragged me to a log outside and sat me down on it! "Okay, breathe. That's it. Deep breaths." I obey her, and I'm feeling better. Do I always forget to breathe when I'm nervous? I guess I do, given my light-headedness.

"Th-thanks..."

"No problem. You don't like large crowds?" she asks. For some reason, I feel as though I can trust her.

"N-no...they...well, I kinda...it's hard to explain." I can't even find my words! What's the matter with me?! She waited patiently, her large green eyes on mine. Somehow I start to feel calmer. Is it because she's a girl like me, or that she's not so tall, or is it her magic? "I-it's just that...well, you are all tall and very...impressive, I feel intimidated. I-I mean I've never done anything really special and you are all...strong, and powerful. O-oh, um, I'm Sayomi, most of my friends just call me Yomi though."

"Nice to meet you, Yomi-chan- do you mind?" I shook my head to her question. "My name is Mana! I'm Yugi's Dark Magician Girl- or I will be, as soon as he picks me up!" I think my eyes went to dinner-plate size. The monster-to-be of THE Yugi Mutou?! Did I say this is AMAZING yet? Her expression went to mild surprise when she saw my own expression. "They're really not all that scary- well, okay, maybe Black Chaos and Commander can be a bit scary, but they're just grumpy all the time!" Wait a sec, did she just say...Magician of Black Chaos and Chaos Commander?! Wow, wow, no way, this is just AMAZING! Those two are REALLY super-impressive! I talked to a few sometime before and it was... profound to say the least. But if they are here then...there really is everyone here! Maybe...what if _he's_ here too? I must go find out! If he's here, I might be able to get news about my uncle! And about him and the others, but Uncle's really hurt last I heard...I just want to know if he's okay!

"You look much better now! Let's try this again!" Mana-san said excitedly, taking my hand again. "Let's go! I'll take you down a less crowded way!" To this I could only nod eagerly. I'm not so scared now- before it was just because I was caught off guard. Now that I collected myself...I think I can take it! Of course ...I'm still scared...but nothing ventured, nothing gained! Before I could think of any reason not to go, we were already weaving through the dense crowds of spellcasters until we stopped near a purple Dark Magician conversing with the blue one...Amir, I think, and Cybernetic Magician.

"Yomi-chan, meet Master! Master, this is Sayomi!" she introduced us in a cheerful, excited way. Wow. He's really, really impressive! I drop into a deep bow. Gotta be respectful, after all!

"I-it's a great honour to meet you, sir!" I'm stammering...how embarrassing...

He nodded in acknowledgement. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Sayomi-san. I am Mahaad, Yugi's Dark Magician." How impressive! I must be the luckiest girl alive now! To get to meet TWO of the King of Games' Duel Spirits...wow...and the best part is, they're nice, they're really really nice, and gee, here I go again gushing like a fangirl, but really, what's not to gush about?

"U-um, y-you can call me Yomi if you like, sensei..." Somehow I feel I should call him that. Like, I'm not a pupil, so Shishou doesn't work, but it feels weird to attach –sama at the end, and –san doesn't seem like it does justice...so...but I'm not sure if this is appropriate...

"Teehee! Yomi-chan you don't need to be so formal! Master's really nice, you don't have to worry!" she giggled happily. To this, Mana's Master shook his head, smiling.

"You never do learn, do you?" he said in mock annoyance, which Mana caught.

"Nope!" They chat amiably, and I take that opportunity to slip away. It's not so bad now. If only Pikeru hadn't dragged me in like that. Red...red...where is the red...?

"Hello again!" That voice! The one called...uh...the blue one. But at least I didn't jump this time...well, not as high anyways. I turn around and find that same blue magician bent slightly as though trying to meet my eye level but was too tall to do so properly.

"A-a-h-hi..." I stammered. "I-I-I'm Sayomi...N-nice t-to meet y-you...?" I clumsily bow. To my surprise, he offers a handshake, which I hesitantly take. He has a very firm handshake.

"My pleasure. I'm Amir, owner of Magique Boutique. You look like you're lost, are you looking for something?" I have to say, he sounds...exotic...

"Um, yeah, actually. Pikeru and Curran say that every spellcaster from all over meet here at this time of the year, but, um, I can't really find my friend. He's about yea tall, a Dark Magician, he wears red, has white hair, silver eyes and a tan." I tried to get the height thing by standing up on my toes, but I'm WAY too short. Even with my arm fully extended I only came up to Amir's ear.

Amir stood up and rubbed his chin, thinking, or trying to remember. "Hm...I can't say I've seen him. Why're you looking?"

"Um, well, um, his Player happens to my uncle, and I just got a letter yesterday he got injured in a work-related accident..." I feel weird telling them about my family. A-and for some reason I don't want to tell Amir about Uncle Arkana just yet...

"What a good girl you are! I'm very sorry, I haven't seen him at all. That would explain why he isn't here however-" Amir was suddenly cut off by the shouts of Mana, Pikeru and Curran.

"There you are, Yomi-chan!" Mana said. I suddenly found myself in a hug. "Oh, hi Amir!" she greeted him as she looked up and saw him.

"Yomi, you scared us! Please don't disappear like that again!" Pikeru said, almost in tears.

"Yeah, we were worried something happened to you. I know you don't react well to such large crowds." Curran said somewhat more calmly. Oops.

"Aha...I'm sorry. I had to go step out for a moment. Mana-san so kindly helped me return. I was looking for someone from Uncle's deck, but no one is here..." It was hard to hide the disappointment from my voice. "I-I wanted to know if he was okay..."

"You're close to your uncle?" Mana asked, curiously.

"Yeah..." I don't want to say anything here. It's a bit personal. I don't really want to talk about it here. Mana seemed to understand that, and dropped the subject.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Sorry. Could I get through?" I hear another familiar voice. That sounds like...the Skilled Dark Magician I rescued from the puddle earlier!

"Over here!" I shout over everyone in the area so he could find us. He seemed confused for a second, then recognized it and came over. I was again caught in a rather tight hug, and then hastily released with much ahem-ing.

"Mistress Player! You're alright! I was so worried! I didn't see you for so long; I thought that Arikawa guy got you! It's such a relief to see you here!" he actually looked visibly relieved. "Please I beg you, be more careful!"

"It's alright," I said for what seemed like the sixth time already today. "Er...um..."

"Yes?" he prompted.

"D-do you mind if I call you Kazuma? I mean, if it offends you, I understand, I have this weird habit of naming some of my Duel Spirits like that-"

"No, it's alright. I can tell, it shows you care." Phew. I'm so relieved. Even Kuuya thought I was a little strange for nicknaming my monsters.

"Then, Kazuma, could you call me Yomi? The big fancy titles make me feel...stuffy." I request of him. He inclines his head to acknowledge he had heard me and would do so.

"That was so wonderfully beautiful!" Amir suddenly said. He's a bit dramatic, reminds me of Ayame, the snake from Fruits Basket. "A budding friendship- there is simply nothing that compares to the feeling!" Uh...how do I react to that?

"ANYWAYS!" Kazuma cuts Amir off before he can continue whatever poetic fancy he's caught up in. "Yomi, it doesn't look like you'll be able to return to your body anytime soon. Do you have a place to stay?" Oh snap! That's right! Where am I going to be for however long I'm here? I don't want to go wandering around like a bum! I already did that once in Jigsaw City- and that was because I forgot how to get home from school that one time, but that's going off-topic.

"Uh...n-no..."

"Oh, that's no problem! You can stay with us!" Mana suddenly says. "I'm sure no one will mind! A lot of other Spellcasters live here too! Come on, I'll show you how to get there!" I'm being tugged along again.

"Um, thank you...are you sure though?" Truth is, I'm still a bit scared and really nervous...

"Yomi, it'll be fun!" she says as though sensing my apprehension. "I like living with everyone, and I'm sure you'll like it too, you'll get used to being around more people like this! It's no trouble!" she promised, cheerful. I wish I could be that cheerful too. It must be nice not to worry. It's so reassuring to be around her- she seems so sure of herself.

Well, it should be interesting, at least. I guess I am lucky. This time a curse became a blessing. Maybe I should thank that Arikawa guy, as rude as he was.


	4. Mooring at the Rocks

Chapter 4: Mooring at the Rocks

If I thought the Convention Hall was huge, somehow this Mansion was even bigger. I didn't think that were possible, the outside is deceptively small. There are so many rooms in here! And so many hallways! I'm sure I'm going to get lost in here, I already feel so tiny! It's amazing! And that's just the foyer and lower level! There are all sorts of statues and artworks adorning the hall and the walls, and then there is this staircase in front of me, with wooden handrails in some western style, and this lovely sparkling chandelier over my head! The place is always filled with such a delightfully warm glow- how amazing!

"Would you stop gaping like a fish and get out of the way?" someone's annoyed voice breaks me from my reverie. I turn around to see a black figure, a very tall black figure behind me. I look up, trying to find the face. When I do, I swear the world turned cold.

It's the Magician of Black Chaos. And I think I just pissed him off.

"O-oh, s-s-sorry..." I step close to a wall, face flaming with embarrassment.

Mana caught up and pouted. "Cha-os that's not very nice! She's a guest!"

Chaos seemed not to react any better for it. "Guest or not, she shouldn't be standing in the middle of the hallway. This isn't a tourist attraction, and unlike you five, I actually have things to do, instead of babysitting that human." He replied coldly.

"Hey, don't be so rude to Yomi! She just got kicked over here by some Millennium Shadow Mage!" Pikeru bravely stood up to him. He wasn't the least bit affected by that knowledge however, and sent a chilling glare at the small girl, who squeaked in fear. I rush over to go help out Pikeru.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful of that from now on." I bow my head in apology. I don't want to annoy anyone, but I think I just made someone irreversibly annoyed. "Come on Pikeru..." she looked like she was about to cry.

"At least you aren't completely brainless. Go to the fourth floor and use the left hallway. The fifth room's empty." He marched off resolutely...somewhere. I want to just sit there, but if I'd be stupid if I did that and made someone else angry.

"U-uh...thanks..." Did he just... "Pikeru, it's okay. I'm used to it. Thank you for sticking for me all the same."

_Konk! Konk! Bonk konk! Baaaaaa!_

Huh? I looked up to see what was going on and I almost had another heart attack. Mana was giggling, and conjuring up Scapegoats, pelting Magician of Black Chaos with them!

"M-m-mana! What are you doing?!" Oh man, he's going to get so angry now!

"Just having a little fun!" she said lightly, as a blue Scapegoat flipped in midair and bounced off the back of Magician of Black Chaos' head. He'd long stopped moving and I swear he's getting more irritated by the second- I am really sure I just heard him mutter a threat that if Mana didn't stop soon she'd have consequences to face. My hair is standing up- he's charging his magic! That means...!

"Mana, get out of the way, he's going to attack!" I hope she moves in time! Does she even know- no, stupid question, of course she knows! But she doesn't seem to care...

"I know! It's okay!" she flipped a little in midair. "He's so much fun to tease!" Um, what?! This doesn't look so great! Then before I knew what happened, Magician of Black Chaos fired the blast of magic at her, and she neatly flipped out of the way, hanging upside down in the air and laughing happily. Unfortunately for me, a Copycat happened to be passing by right then, and in self-defence raised its mirrors...which sent the blast towards Pikeru! I didn't think after that- I got in front of her and got a face-full of dark magic. Everything reeled and spun, and I got the distinct feeling that I was shrinking. When the lights and spots stopped popping in my vision, I turned to Pikeru to ask if she was okay, only to find she was suddenly much bigger than I was!

"Y-yomi...why're you so small?" she asked, looking down. I stared back at her blankly. I'm...smaller? I look down. The floor is so shiny I can see my reflection.

He turned me into a mushroom. A tiny, brown mushroom with a face and arms. I look like a toy! This is horrible! How did this happen?! I just wanted to know where I would be staying- how did it end up like this?!

Suddenly I'm furious. How COULD he?! I just barely got here and already I'm- ARGH! I whip my head-er, cap- up at them. Mana was staring blankly at me as though she didn't register what just happened. Magician of Black Chaos had this strange expression halfway between an "oops" and a "serves you right".

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" I tried to shout, but it sounded like a squeak. A helium-induced squeak. I'm so mad I can't even think straight! Mad and embarrassed, that is. His expression set into impassive coolness.

"I was aiming at _her_, but maybe it's not so bad that I got you instead. This form suits you." ...what did he just...and he just turned his back...OH, THAT'S SO IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT NOW! I'm so mad I'm turning red!

"Pikeru, throw me at him." I am barely able to force those words out of me. My voice is shaking from fury. "Now, please." I feel Pikeru scoop me up, and with all her nine-year-old strength fling me full force at Magician of Black Chaos, who half turns and pinches my cap, stopping me. "YOU. TURN ME BACK. NOW."

"Sorry mushroom-girl, I can't undo spells on humans." He's smirking...ARE YOU TAUNTING ME?!

"Then eat this! LAUGHING SPORES!" I don't even know where that came from! I'm just so ticked- I inhaled, contracted my cap, and as I exhaled, a violently coloured cloud of spores exploded from my cap. I felt myself get dropped, but it was already too late- he'd breathed it in. He started to laugh uncontrollably, and Mana did too, seeing the ridiculous expression on his face. As for me, I fell on my cap, and I feel like I'd just gotten a concussion. As such, I'm not entirely sure what's going on...

"Why-haha-you little...pffhaha...run of the-haha-mill-haha-I should-heheh-fry you here!" he tries to growl, which sounds pretty strange while he's laughing. Something more akin to choked, wheezing hisses.

"What, turning me into _this_ wasn't good enough-EEK!!" I squeaked, and narrowly avoided a fireball. Good thing he's laughing so hard that his aim is off! I hopped and dodged as fast as I could, hoping to escape the onslaught and find someone who could restore me. I swear, this is the craziest way to start off in a new place! I love magic, and I love magicians, but not like this! Hey, this isn't too bad- I'm small, so it should be harder to hit me, I might even be able to escape.

I spoke too soon. I fell for a feint- and I'm staring squarely into the face of a black magic fireball. It's already too close- there's nowhere I can dodge to. I shut my eyes, bracing myself for the searing burn that I know will come.

It never did- or at least, not the one I expected. I suddenly experienced a feeling like someone had dropped me in boiling water, and then...I was fine. Since the burning never came, I popped my eyes open, to find everything at normal size, to see my normal black hair hanging over my face, and my legs. What I couldn't understand was why I wasn't struck, why there were glowing sparkles falling in front of my face and why everyone was staring at me suspiciously, as though they just got an unpleasant surprise. My first thought was that Kazuma saved me.

"Kazuma, did you put me back?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry to say it wasn't me."

"Th-then was it Curran, or Pikeru?" I asked them. They shook their heads too.

"We aren't powerful enough to undo Magician of Black Chaos' magic." They replied.

"Who was it...?" idly, I cupped my hand, catching the falling shards of colour and magic, watching them pool mesmerizingly. I blinked...and the pool of power had vanished, becoming a small, dark-coloured crystal. It was perfectly round, no facets or anything, just a tiny crystal marble of...something. I think it might be important, but I can't tell yet. It feels...comfortable, somehow, just sitting in the palm of my hand like that. It's cool, but not cold, and oddly, at the same time, warm. I closed my hand over it, for I don't want to lose it. Well, that and I feel like an idiot sitting on the floor rolling a marble while two acquaintances of mine stare at me like I'm a crazy. Goodness knows I got more than enough of that up top. "Um...?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! You wanted to look around right? Okay, follow me, for real this time!" Mana said cheerful again, recovering first. I can't agree with her more. I just want to get away from Magician of Black Chaos. "Well, that was fun! Bye-bye, Chaos!" she chirped, hopping in midair before landing neatly on the stairs. I scramble up after her with Curran, Pikeru and Kazuma close behind.

I said those stairs were impressive before. They're only impressive if you don't have to climb them. There's so many of them it's ridiculous!

"Are...we...there...yet...?" I'm almost wheezing by now. I mean seriously, how many stairs ARE there?! I feel like I've gone up at least a hundred already! With all that magical power, you'd think they'd have invented an elevator or something!

"Almost! Just a little further!" Mana said happily.

"How far is that?!"

"Ummm...about twenty-two more steps, I think." How precise. I JUST WANNA GET UP THERE! It's really hard, normally I use both hands when I'm walking, but I have to hang onto that strange dark marble until I find a safer way to hang onto it! And I think I'm really out of shape...

"Okay, we're here! Welcome to the fourth floor!" she showed us to a three-forked hallway. The carpet was a dark, rich blue, and walls looked as though they were made of luminescent marble. They had a few lighting fixtures, but it wasn't bright.

"W-wow...it feels like a palace." For a moment my aching muscles stopped complaining as the grandeur...and slight creepiness got to me. I mean, compared to where I live, in a plain house in the suburbs...this is...this is better than a five-star hotel- not that I'd know, I've never even been able to find one, let alone go inside- but that's going off topic.

"Just head down the left-the fifth one, it's room 405." She gestured, and we all head down the dark...er, lighter now? This hallway, it's not as dark as it looks, I wonder if it's because of the walls- oh, here it is- gee, it looks like it's made of stone, and is that gold plating on the door? I mean, I thought it'd be made of wood, but then some doors back on...where I came from were metal, so I shouldn't be surprised, but still, stone's really uncommon, it must be heavy and it reminds me of a counter, except without the sink, and I think I'm starting to ramble now- hey, where's the handle or doorknob or... is someone laughing at me? "Yomi-chan, you just have to push it. It's a sliding door. Like this!" she slides her finger down a stripe- hey, when did that get there? And it opened. "Go on in! You'll like it- look, it already knows what you want!" Wait a sec, the room can read my mind?! Oh, but that's all I am right now, I keep forgetting that. Anyways.

Oh wow! I don't know how many times I already said that today, but WOW! It looks just like the room I had at Uncle's house! A soft bedroll, light-coloured walls, some screen-paintings, a plant! There's even a blanket in my favourite shade of red, and there's a WINDOW! A nice window outside with nice light curtains! And a lamp, and there's even this little picture frame with me and Uncle and Cathy-neechan, and Curran and Pikeru and even that red Dark Magician that used to play with me all those years ago! I think my jaw must have dropped open. "It looks like home..." oh great, I'm choking up. Am I THAT homesick? "I-it looks just like that room I had at Uncle's house! "There's that Magnolia that uncle left in my room, and those pictures Cathy-neechan painted, and those screens remind me of the stories with shadow puppets that Uncle used to tell me when there were thunderstorms!"

"Do you like it?" Mana asked.

I could only nod vigorously, I couldn't speak. All the things I love are here! Now if only I could say the same for the people...

"See, I told you you'd like it, Yomi!" Pikeru said as two-no, three more bedrolls appeared. I almost screamed in delight.

"Yay! And we all get to room together! This is awesome!" I shifted from one foot from another, I was just so excited!

Kazuma picked up the picture frame and looked at it curiously. "Yomi, is this your family?" Immediately we all rushed over. Mana came by to look as well, and before I knew it I had launched into story mode.

"Yeah! The one with the purple hair is my Uncle Arkana. He's a stage magician, and one of the best out there! He's like, the next Houdini! He does all sorts of escape tricks, tricks that most people would be too scared to try, like escaping while chained from a safe, or working himself out of a straitjacket when he's about to be dropped into a cage of angry lions, or even the Mystical Boxes trick! And Uncle can duel! He taught me how to, and I met Pikeru and Curran while I was learning with him! That lady with the blonde hair is Cathy-neechan! She's Uncle's girlfriend and his stage assistant! She makes really nice snacks and paints pretty pictures! She also used to tell me all sorts of stories! And I used to tell her and Uncle just about everything! They don't think I'm nuts, and Cathy-neechan even taught me how to counter the bad luck I get sometimes! They're so much fun to be around." I took a breath.

"Who's that?" Mana points at the red figure. "It looks like another Dark Magician, was he a friend of yours?" I thought I saw a worried/angry look pass, but it must be my eyes playing tricks.

"Oh yeah! That's...he's actually the very Duel Monster I ever saw, like I mean, outside battle, even before I met Curran and Pikeru! It's been almost two years already." It's less happy now. I'm starting to remember some things. "He...used to play with me whenever I came over, like a...babysitter, almost, but more like a friend. A-and he used to watch out for me a lot too- sometimes Uncle would practice tricks in the yard and he would always be nearby to stop me from being too curious and hurting myself. I didn't know Curran and Pikeru then, and I only met them about half a year later. It's been so long now I...I can't clearly remember his name. I was hoping to see him today...Uncle got in an accident, I wanted to ask...but, he's not here...and...we used to practice duelling...together...there was a bet..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Um, a bet?" Mana prompted.

"Yeah. If I ever managed to defeat him in battle, then...he would be part of my deck. I was...really weak back then..." Suddenly talking about them is actually...painful. I don't really want to talk anymore. "Um...yeah..." Awkward...but I don't want to go into any more detail. They all went away and I haven't seen them for almost five years. Sometimes I get emails, but Uncle's work took him everywhere. The atmosphere is depressing now. You know, the floor is really interesting right now...

"Yomi?" Curran peers up at me. "Are you okay?"

"Um! Yeah, I am! Er, yes, perfectly fine! Although, I think some fresh air would be nice." I'm actually not fine. It's starting to catch up with me now- I just got blasted off my home dimension and now I'm here. I'm not complaining about that, but what's happening to my body? Is it hanging in limbo? Am I dead? Or did that Arikawa guy put someone else into it? Am I zombie, or a mind-slave or something like that? And what about my parents? They'd worry so much if they knew what happened! Uncle wouldn't be too happy about this either...where ever he is...and then here I just got turned into a mushroom and back again, some mysterious person saved me and now I'm walking around with a marble in my hand. I don't think Magician of Black Chaos likes me too much- and I don't think I enjoy his company much either. He was so mean...

I think I should get out for a walk. I need to be alone for a while. Oh, but I really should find a safer place to put my marble...I want to carry it around with me, but I don't want to show anyone.

Mana suddenly conjures a stopwatch. She seems a bit nervous. "Oops. Master's not going to be happy. Sorry Yomi-chan, but I have to go! I totally forgot about class with Master! See you later!" she waved and rushed out the door. I exhale.

"Hey Yomi, what's in your hand?" Pikeru asked curiously.

"Oh, um, this marble? I was hoping maybe you guys could help me with that. Someone saved me earlier, I didn't see them, but I got this marble from the leftover magic." I showed it to them. It was still mostly dark- I can't distinguish the colours.

"Well! There's a place to start!" Curran said matter-of-factly. If only I knew what she was talking about.

"Huh?"

"You know, to find your mysterious saviour! There's a clue! You said it was leftover magic, right?" she barrelled on.

"Y-yeah...but how...?"

"One of us could track the magic for you! Kind of like Ryko does sometimes." Pikeru said.

"Ryko...?"

"A Lightsworn. They're a secret tribe who live in the biggest abbey in existence. They're so secret no one from your side found them yet!" Pikeru explained.

"O-oh. Well, if you don't mind..." I held it out. Pikeru tries to touch it but jumped back as though electrocuted.

"Ouch!" she sucked her finger, apparently it hurt her. Curran gave her a withering look.

"Pikeru, you never cease to amaze me. It's obviously dark magic, of course it would hurt you!" she almost-snapped, earning a glare from Pikeru. Curran flounced up and tried, but also got zapped. "...well, that was unexpected." She said after recovering herself.

Kazuma tried too, and was able to poke before he got MASSIVE recoil from it. It threw him across the room. I get the distinct feeling now that I'm alone this time.

"Ah! Kazuma, are you alright?!" He had hit the clay vase- I'm surprised it didn't break! And better yet, I'm glad he's not bleeding!

"Ah, yeah." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I can't say much, but Yomi?"

"Ahuh?"

"I hate to say it, but you're on your own for this one. And unfortunately, that's also all I can tell you about it." He sounds disappointed...almost as disappointed as I feel.

"Oh...well, okay then... I always did like a good puzzle. Could you guys do me small favour?"

"Sure, what is it?" Kazuma replied.

"Could you guys please...um...conjure a chain or something that I can hold the marble in? S-sorry, I know it's a dumb request..."

"Oh, that's not a problem!" Pikeru chirped and she waved her little staff. A silver chain with a strange clamp-like pendant dropped out of the air into my hand. As though reacting to the marble that was nearby, it reshaped itself into a spring-like design, open as though waiting for its treasure. I slipped the dark marble into it. The spring changed again, spiralling around the marble and tapering at the bottom, forming a safe little container for it. I took the ends of the chain and fastened it around my neck. I checked a mirror that seemed to appear out of nowhere. It'll do.

"Thank you Pikeru. Er, if you guys want to go wander around and do whatever, that's totally fine with me, I need to go for a walk." I edge out of the room. They exchanged a look...they understand, I think.

"Okay then...we'll see you later, Yomi." Kazuma took the little girls somewhere. He's pretty amazing. Barely a day together and he already understands me pretty well. I don't really want to go down all those stairs...so I slide down the railings. It's a bit stupid, but at least it's fast.

I need to get out NOW or I'm going to go nuts. There's such a thing as too much of anything...


	5. Walk on the Wild Side

Chapter 5: Walk on the Wild Side

Good, there's no one in the foyer. That means I can sneak out without anyone stopping me. MoBC is really, really scary. I don't want to meet up with him again anytime soon. I'm actually kinda sad about that- magicians are the best thing in my world, and that there's one I'm on bad terms with...well, I guess they're people too. I'd be expecting too much if they were to all like me, but, well, I was hoping it wouldn't start out like this...it's depressing.

"Oh hello. Where might you be going?" someone asks in a voice I can't read. And...wait, where did that person come from?! I turn around to find a Chaos Sorceror. Oh no, what if he hates me too?!

"Yeep!" Must find place to hide...where can I hide?

"Relax, kid! Geez, did you have a run in with Black Chaos or Commander?" he is trying to be reassuring...but still, that scared me! Come on, Yomi, just...nod...there we go. "Well, that explains a lot. Don't worry about it; he's like that to everyone at first. That's just his way of testing you. You didn't go passive on him, did you?" I nod. He sighs and puts a hand on his forehead. Funny, he's really pale, almost blue-grey...it's a bit creepy, but I guess high exposure to magic makes skin colours go weird? "Ouch. You're in for a hard one. You're supposed to fight him to make him lay off."

"...o-oh...w-well, that's okay...I got that a lot back home..." he looked at me funny, and then suddenly clapped me on the back.

"Stand up straight. Now, where are you going?" he asks again. I stand up straighter, obediently.

"Um, for a walk, sir."

"Alone? You sure you wanna do that? And you can drop the formality, just call me Crowe...?"

"Yomi- er, Sayomi, but most people just call me Yomi. Um, why is it bad to walk alone?"

"Cute. Baby Underworlder- nah, just kidding. Why is bad? Plenty of reason why it's bad! You're a human, and by the looks of it pretty fresh- spellcasters aren't the only things that live here- everything else from fiends to dragons do too, whatever doesn't live in water. If you're going to walk, you'd better bring a buddy." D-dragons?! No one told me about those here before- I guess it makes sense, but still! I don't like them and they don't like me! All of Kuuya's keep trying to bite me and stuff, they aren't friendly at all!

"U-uh, thanks, I guess I'll just join with a group outside s-somewhere..." Can I leave now...please? If I get any more strange news I might pop something... I edge towards the door. "Thanks for advice...see you later Crowe-san..." And I zip away. Actually, I don't want to join a group. I mean, I'm used to crazy, crazy's the defining feature of my life. Like seriously, who else sees Duel Spirits besides me, uncle and Kuuya? I can even hear and talk to them most of the time for goodness' sakes, and I did hear stories about their world, but to actually be here...it's...overwhelming. Like for one thing, it looks so much like HOME it's scary! This is the Shadow Realm! Why in the world does it look so much like EARTH?! And forget about that, I've always known that Pikeru, Curran and Kazuma had personalities and lives but it's just mind-boggling how many there are and how similar they are to the living folks! Okay, I'd better stop thinking about it for a while and just accept it, there's no good in breaking my brain anymore.

I think I'm lost. I have this weird tendency to just wander to anywhere when I'm spaced out. I remember leaving the huge Mansion, and then...now I'm in a forest. I'm not complaining, it's a beautiful forest. The trees are deep green and rich brown in the trunks, there are a few Trents whistling in the gentle breeze too. The place smells earthy, like soil and leaves and flowers, and it even smells like rocks where there're a few caves. I can smell water too, fresh river water, but I can't see or hear the river whose scent I'm catching. The sunlight actually looks like it's dancing here. The ground has mottled green and gold where the light filters through the treetops. So what if I'm lost? This is a wonderful place.

Aimlessly, I continue to wander, drifting in and out of the trees, and I even saw a few forest fairies too! This place is so green and natural; I can't help but to feel at ease. It's...comforting, I guess. I lost track of time, and I think I might have fallen asleep for a little while when I sat down near a log. In any case, when I woke up again, the sky was pink and red and dark blue- it was sunset. I thought it would be good to start heading back now- if I knew where to go. I just sorta guessed that the way out would be to keep going left, but I really had no idea anymore. So that's where I went.

_**Growl...**_

Eh?! What was that?! I swear I just heard something growl...this isn't good, what if it's an animal that wants to eat me? I looked back but I couldn't see anything... Just keep going Yomi...

_**Grrrrrr...mffmff...**_

Okay, I am SURE I heard something there! Darn it, now I know why Crowe-san told me to bring a friend! I pretended not to look for a second, then snapped my head back. I saw...

A flash of red, and an eggshell. Okay. That's DEFINITELY bad. Only one monster has those features... I'm being tailed by a Ryu-Ran. Just my luck. Why does this always happen to me? No, I don't get anything reasonable that I might be able to escape from, I get a super high-level monster that is probably going to eat me alive. For a second I lock eyes with it...its eyes narrowed in what seems to be rage and it starts coming at me.

And of course I run for it. I'm not suicidal!

"AAAAAAAAH! DANGIT!! WHY MEEEEEE?!" Yes, I'm screaming. Come on, if YOU were being chased by a honkin' huge dragon with more attack points than I could ever hope for, wouldn't YOU be scared enough to run screaming like a little girl?! I bolt for the place I thought would lead out, zigzagging crazily as I tried to escape. I'm gonna die!! It's gaining on me what do I do I need to leave pleaseplease lemme live I DUN WANNA DIE YET HALP!

TWANG. SMAK!

I don't know what I stepped on, but one minute I'm running for my life and this tree part just comes flying up to meet my face and for the second time today I feel like I've killed brain cells. Ow...ooh, look at all the pretty birdies...

_**Hwahwahehehe! What a dummy! How could you not see that tree there?! HWAHAHAHA!**_

The heck?! When my vision clears out, I see that very same Ryu-Ran doubled over laughing its eggshells off. D-did it just insult me?! W-well...maybe I'll just sneak out now...

Not a chance. Before I can even take a step, the huge dragon landed in front of me leering. Seriously. This is NOT fun. So I do the only thing that seems logical to me then.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I DUN WANNA DIE YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!" I shriek with as much vocal power as I can muster. The huge dragon covered its ears as though my loud scream caused it pain.

_**Geez, shut up you stupid human! What's your problem anyways?! Besides being my dinner of course.**_

"I DON'T WANNA BE EATEN! LEAVE ME ALONE! THIS IS WHY I HATE DRAGONS, AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON KUUYA!"

_**...Kuuya. Oh, good, then I definitely get to eat you! You must be his whiny little mage-lover sister! Lucky me.**_

Kuuya I will kill you the next time I see you.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!!!!" I've been screaming so much my voice hurts and I think I can be heard a mile away.

_**SHUT. UP. NOW!**_

I narrowly dodge dragon fire. I'm gonna die! I DON'T WANNA DIE YET! I feint right and run to the left, circling to where I thought the exit was. I'm running faster than I've ever run before...but it's not good enough. Suddenly I find myself cornered again, back to a cave wall and front barred off by 400 pounds of angry dragon. This is the end! I can't do anything anymore...

BZZTSHINGBLAMZZTBANG!

That pendant I'm wearing suddenly reacted and shot a blast of black magic at the dragon who reeled from the blow and was stunned. I'm stunned too. What the heck just happened.

_Run! Don't just stand there!_

What the...another voice...wait why am I thinking about that, I need to leave! I continue to run and realize I'm totally lost. Shoot! I waited too long, now that huge lizard is chasing me again!

"Dark Magic!"

"Black Burning!"

"Ebon Lash!"

"White Blessing!"

"Midnight Sun!"

"Pitch-Black Triad!"

Six attacks suddenly slammed into the dragon, who, completely overwhelmed, hissed and ran away.

"Yomi, are you okay?!" Pikeru and Curran rush over. That's when I noticed something dripping between my eyes. I wiped it off. It's red...wait a sec! I'm just a mind, how am I still able to bleed!?

"It's quite lucky your voice is so loud. I could hear you all the way from the Mansion." Kazuma said.

"I-I'm s-so glad t-to see y-you guys! And yeah...j-just s-sc-scared half t-to d-death...s'all..."I stammer, hugging the girls.

"Geez! I thought I told you not to go out alone, Sayomi-san!" Crowe slapped his forehead.

"S-sorry...I-I g-got l-lost..." my voice is shaking so badly...I must look a wreck right now! Crowe didn't say anything...

"Well, let's go home then!" Mana told me, dragging me to my feet.

"Y-yeah...p-please...I-I really h-hate dragons..." I mumble. I feel a little dizzy, and as I try to walk, I find myself staggering. A strong arm grabbed me- Mana's sensei, whose name I can't quite remember through the adrenaline-induced haze.

"You're lucky you weren't eaten. Dragons will eat anything and anyone- and most can't outrun them for very long. I hope you learned your lesson." Mana's sensei said.

"Y-yeah...th-thank you..." I don't really know anymore... "S-stupid K-k-kuuya...*gulp* I am g-gonna KILL him when I s-see him again...and I'm NEVER coming out here alone again."

"Huh? Who's Kuuya?" Mana asked.

"He's my older brother, a dragon lover, and that JERK said it was okay if the dragons ate me while I was here!" I said quickly, in one breath. I'm still feeling overcharged. "Owch, stupid branch..."

"Eegh. That's tough." Mana said sympathetically. "Let's get you fixed up at home."

_Gurgle..._

Everyone stared at me. It took me a few seconds to realize I was hungry.

"Ahehehe...is there a place where I can get some food...?"


End file.
